Love Out Of Borders
by KingDanielFirst
Summary: Love is not simply about loving somebody, but rather it's about finding the warmth and comfort to relive the pain, sorrow and tragedy of each other. This is the story revolves around the Loner Girl, Gwen as she experienced the true love when staying with the Redhead Girl named Alexis. (Weird summary, I know)
1. Chap 1: Meeting the Redhead

**Sorry for very long delay, just taking a break to gather new material to write with. Anyway, enjoy this new chapter**

* * *

Gwen's POV

It was in the middle of autumn, with autumn leaves falling down from the tree created this beautiful scenery before me. It was a quiet morning with me walking along the road, alone on my own. Accompanying me was the faint sound of breeze passing by and the birds chirping. Just thinking about this quiet morning, I felt somewhat relax and lonely. Breaking the silence was the sound of my phone, as I took it out to see Duncan was calling.

"What are you up to today, Duncan?" I stopped to answer the call.

"Nothing at all, just asking" He said.

"Ask for what?" I curiously asked.

"If you can join in going to the concert" Duncan said.

"Well, I loved to but you know"

"Ah yes, going on a date with Trent" He teased me.

"Yes it is, but it's not a date, okay?"

"Fine, whatever you want to call. See you later" He said as I hung up and continued walking. Anyway, I forgot to introduce, don't I? My name's Gwen Fahlenbock and that's all you need to know about me. As I was walking down the road to school, someone pushed me hard and made me fell onto the ground.

"Hey, what's the big idea?!" I turn around and scolded them until I realized they were Heather.

"Long time no see, Weird Goth Girl" Heather mocked me.

"What drag you in here of all places?" I angrily asked.

"Oh nothing is unusual about that, but it wouldn't be any fun to let you go alone, right?" Heather explained as I intensely glared at her.

"Bullying me during elementary wasn't enough to satisfy you?" I angrily asked her as she just smirked at me.

"What's matter, Gwen? Can't take the joke too seriously?" She continued to mock me as we paid no attention to her and continued walking, until…

"Maybe you still haven't forgotten about that fiasco of yours" She brought it up and smirked at me as I was clutching my hand tighter and tighter to the point I was going to punch her, but I was able to held my composure and let it slide. Suddenly, I heard someone screaming and turned around to see Heather all soaked through, which made me laughed out loud.

"Stop laughing! There's nothing funny about this!" She yelled at me as I just continued to laugh at her.

"You will be paid for this, Gwen" Heather angrily said and left quickly as I stopped laughing to catch my breath.

" _Wait, isn't it someone else besides me do that to her? Well, whoever he is, I better thank him for what he did when I find him"_ I thought to myself and continued to walk to school casually.

 **-At Wawanakwa High School-**

" _Where could Courtney be? She should be here a long time ago"_ I thought and waited for Courtney to arrive at the school.

"If you are waiting for that brunette girl, she is already in there with her boyfriend" I turned around after hearing some girl say to see a redhead girl wearing white hoodie and ripped jean sitting on the bike.

"Then how do you know who she is going with?" I asked her as she just shrugged her shoulders.

"Anyway, I'm going to see my friends now… Would you like to come with me?" I politely asked as she raised her eyebrow at me.

"Why you ask?" She asked.

"Well… Just that I noticed you kind of lonely" I explained as she just looked away from me and then looked back at me.

"No, thank you. Besides, I don't need friends to accompany me" She put on her hoodie and left for somewhere as I simply ignored her and went to my friends instead.

"Over here, Gwen" Courtney called out to me as I quickly went up to her.

"There you are, Gwen. I have been looking for you. Where were you?" Courtney worriedly asked.

"I should be asking you that question. Anyway, where's Duncan?"

"He is with his friends. By the way, I saw you talk to the redhead girl back there. Do you know who that girl is?" She asked as I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Anyway, let's go meet Duncan then" As we walked in to find Duncan, I suddenly felt something and turned around to see nothing behind.

"What's matter, Gwen?" Courtney asked as I continued looking to see who it was, but still nothing.

"Nothing, Courtney. Just go ahead without me" I said as she got confused a little bit and left.

" _I swear somebody was just behind me"_ I thought as I was looking round and left afterward.

 **-After School-**

"Are you sure you don't want to ride this sweet hog of mine, Gwen?" Duncan asked me for a ride home despite the fact that Courtney was already on his bike.

"No thanks. I can walk home on my own. And beside you already have Courtney on your bike" I explained as Duncan just playfully mimicked me talking with his hand.

"Suit yourself then" Duncan said and started the engine

"See you later, Gwen" Courtney said and rode off with Duncan as I waved goodbye at her and then headed back home. As I was halfway to my home, the sky suddenly turned black and began to shower rain drops.

"You've got to be kidding me?!" I exclaimed and covered myself and then quickly looked for a shelter. While I was running, covering myself from the rain, I finally found the place and hid underneath it and waited for rain to calm down.

"Why it has to be raining on this day!" I exclaimed in frustration and kept on waiting. Afterwards, the rain just kept on showering for over an hour. And at that point, my phone rang and it was my mom.

"Hey there, my little Gwenny" My mom said.

"Hi Mom" I replied.

"You are still waiting for the rain to calm down?" She worriedly asked.

"Yes, I am Mom. So I would be home late for dinner, Mom"

"Yeah… About that, Sweetie" She sadly said.

"What is it, Mom?" I worriedly asked.

"My friend invited me to be a bridesmaid at his wedding for next few months. So…"

"So?"

"So I wouldn't be home until few months later..." She explained as I was about to say something but got cut off by her instead.

"...But don't worry honey, because you will be living with my friend's house until I return"

"Okay?!" I hesitantly said.

"So promise me that you are well-behaved with the family?" She asked as I sighed and replied to her.

"Okay, Mom. I will"

"Thanks sweetie. See you later in few months" She said and hung up as a motorcycle suddenly arrived. Looking the bike itself, it was far beyond than one Duncan had. Some guy got off the cycle and carried a luggage as he arrived and stopped in front of me. I looked at him to see he is wearing a gray hooded jacket, white t-shirt and black pants soaked with raindrops.

"Are you Gwendolyn Fahlenbock?" He asked.

"Depend on who's asking me. Are you my Mom's friend?" I asked as he just chuckled.

"You are half right. Anyway, you better get inside before you catch a cold, while I take the bike inside the garage" He dropped the suitcase down and ran to his bike as I stood up and carried my luggage and went inside. Before I got inside, I looked at a plaque that mounted near the front door, was inscribed on with the address and also the owner of the house "The McJohnsons".

"The McJohnsons? What's that? Is that supposed to be a British name or something?" I joked and snickered at the very odd name on the plaque.

"It's not a weird name. It's a family name" Someone spoke up as I turned around to see the very redhead girl, standing by the door, I'd met at school.

"Wait! Are you the same girl I spoke to at school earlier this morning?" I asked her as she just stared at me and blew her hair upward.

"She's right though. We Scotland take pride in our name seriously. And no, that's a Scottish name" He said while still taking his bike inside as I just rolled my eyes and entered the house.

"So you are going to stay here for few months?" She asked, while still standing by the door, as I lay down on the couch.

"Yes, I'm. By the way, where I'm going to sleep now?" I asked.

"I don't know. Maybe in the basement or attic, your choice" She said as I shot myself up.

"There's no way I'm going to sleep in the attic or the basement" I yelled at her as she just snickered at me.

"Relax, you won't sleep in either of those places" I turned around to see the hooded guy standing by the couch. How fast can he get here after taking his bike to the garage? You knows?!

"So where then?" I asked.

"You will sleep in her room" He said as the redhead widened her eyes in anxiety?

"But Dad, we've already talked about this. Don't you remember the last time?" She anxiously said as I stood shock at what I'd seen.

" _Did she just say 'Dad'?! Wait! So… he is her father?!"_ I shockingly thought as 'Alexis' Dad' turned around at me.

"Can you give us some privacy, please Gwen?" He politely asked as I shook my head to get some my senses back, and began to fake gagging and put on my 'acting'.

"Pee-yew! Just the smell from the raindrops is enough to make me drop dead. Anyway, I'm going to take a shower now" I pretended and hurriedly worked my way to upstairs. I stopped halfway as I had no idea where the bathroom was.

"By the way, where's the bathroom?" I politely asked.

"Just at the end of the hallway; it's at your right. By the way, name's Dyson" He said and introduced himself.

"Thanks, Mr. Dyson" I said and left to the bathroom. I couldn't understand what was up with her disagreeing the whole me sleeping with her. It's like having a sleepover, or maybe she wants some privacy. At this point, I really don't know why.

Alexis' POV

"Thanks, Mr. Dyson" She said and left to the bathroom as I angrily closed the door and sat on the couch.

"Can you even remember the last time we had this conversation?" I angrily asked as he sat on the couch beside me.

"I know that we've talked about it many times before. But please, just trust me on this one" He pleaded.

"Trust you on this?! Do you how much embarrassment I had to hold while being laughed at by tons of people around you?!" I angrily reminded him as he rubbed his forehead and wiped the sweat out of it.

"I know how much you had been through that year, and I'm sorry. But please, just trust me on this one. For old times' sake?" He tried to persuade me as I just shrugged off and went silent on him.

"Please honey, just trust your father's gut on this one" My Mom tried to encourage me with her sweet voice, which ultimately made me accept my father's request.

"Fine, I will, but for this one only" I finally admitted as I could see a happy grin on his face.

"That's my daughter" He said and hugged me and rubbed my head in excitement as I tried to break his grip but failed to do so, until he left me go.

"Try to be nice with Gwen, she is going to stay with you for a few months" He said as I raised my eyebrow at him at the last part.

"Wait! What do you mean by 'me'?" I suspiciously asked.

"Well… I was also invited to the wedding with her mother, so try to have a happy time with her. Anyway, I have to go prepare the luggage" He said and went upstairs as I still sitting on the couch and thinking about what I'd got myself into.

"Honey, can you please bring her luggage upstairs to your room" My Mom said and went to the kitchen as I carried her luggage to my room and proceeded to the bathroom.

Gwen's POV

"Now that I call a shower" After I'd found the bathroom, I immediately took off my clothes and showered myself with warm water drops.

"Need some towel?" The redhead spoke up as I turned off the valve.

"Quite conveniently, yes…" I pulled out the curtain to see her turning away from me and holding the towel to me, which made me feel strange about it.

"Don't leave me hanging here!" She yelled at me as I took the towel from her and wrapped myself with it and left the shower.

"Sorry for leaving you hanging there" I apologized as she still turned away from me.

"No need to apologize. I wasn't hurry or anything. I just want to take a shower, that's all" She explained while turning away from me.

"Okay then… Where's your room anyway?" I asked.

"Just opposite the bathroom" She replied as while still turning away from me. As I was leaving the bathroom, she circled around me while still turning away from me, which really weird me out. Anyway, I left the bathroom and entered her room to find my luggage on her bed. How thoughtful of her! I took out my pajama from the luggage and put it on.

"Your dinner's ready, Gwen" Someone spoke up as I turned around to the redhead girl?

"Wait! Aren't you supposed to be taking a shower?" I asked as 'she' just snickered at me.

"Sorry for not introducing myself earlier. I'm Alexis' Mom, April and you must be Gwen" She introduced herself as I marveled at her youthful appearance. Now I know where Alexis gets her look from.

"Yes, I'm Mrs. April. And I'm sorry for mistaking you for your daughter" I apologized as she just snickered again.

"No need to apologize, I get that a lot. Anyway, here's a dish of spaghetti to fill up your stomach" She put down the dish on the drawer as my stomach growled in hunger.

"Now you mention it, I feel a little bit hungry" I said and grabbed the dish and sat down on the edge of the bed eating as Mrs. April sat down beside me.

"So her name is Alexis, you said earlier, right?" I asked while eating my dish.

"Why you ask? Didn't she introduce to you at school?" She asked as I just shook my head while munching on the spaghetti.

"Well, she will never forget that day then" She sadly said.

"What is this "day" you mention anyway?" I asked her while still munching the spaghetti.

"Well, I love to tell you but this isn't the right time" She said and left the room as I was confused by what she said. While I continued eating, the redhead, or I should call her by her real name Alexis, stood by the door wearing a white tank-top and short.

"Enjoy that dish of spaghetti?" She asked and sat down beside me as I just finished the whole dish, and I had to say it was delicious.

"Your Mom sure knows how to make a mean spaghetti dish. Anyway, name's Gwen and you are Alexis, right?"

"Yeah, but you can call me Alex if you want to. And by the way, while you were showering, someone sent you a message" She said and gave me my phone.

"Who sent it?" I asked.

"Read it yourself. I gotta go downstairs grab some dinner and wash the dish" She said and went downstairs as I swiped open my phone to see who sent the message. Much to my dismay, it was Trent who sent the message.

"So who sent the message?" Alexis suddenly appeared and asked as I quickly hid my phone away from her.

"It's just my friend who sent it, that's all" I lied to her so that she wouldn't know about Trent's message, much to her disappointment.

"Well that's a bummer. Anyway, which side do you want to sleep?" She asked.

"Any side would be good"

"Glad to hear. Anyway, good night Gwen" She said and lay on her bed sleeping while I held my phone and though about reading his message. But eventually, I decided to delete his message and went to sleep to forget about it.

"Good night, Alexis" I lay down on her bed and looked over Alexis to see her sinking into her sleep soundly. Suddenly, Alexis yawned and hugged me tightly around my chest, which made me blushed red.

"Thanks for the hug, but could you please loosen it for me to breathe?" I said and tried to break her grip, but she responded by snoring. Eventually, I slept it through without being disturbed by her bear hug.

So that was my first day at the McJohnsons' Home. A bit crazy at first but nothing scary happened, though I still wondered about Alexis' strange behavior and Alexis' Mom mentioning 'that day'. I will certainly know more about Alexis the longer I stay with her. But for now, let just wait…

* * *

 **Rate & Review**


	2. Chap 2: The Unpleasant Morning

**-The Next Morning-**

Gwen's POV

"Wakey-wakey, Gwen! Time to get to school" Alexis' Mom woke me up as I stood up and looked at Alexis to see her still sleeping on the bed. I looked at the alarm clock to see it was a bit early for school.

"Don't you think it's a bit too early for us to wake up?" I asked Alexis' Mom as she explained briefly.

"It's my husband's idea to get you two up early. Anyway, breakfast is downstairs" She left the room as I slowly got up and went to the bathroom. While I was doing my morning routine, I found a magazine with a bookmark on it. So naturally, I wouldn't be reading something stupid like magazine, but my curiosity got the better of me. I picked it up and turned the pages to where the bookmark was, to land on an article entitled "How to Avoid Eye Contact While Talking to Girls"?!

" _Wait a minute! Wasn't it last night that she avoid looking at me while handing the towel? Why she would read this kind of thing anyway?"_ I thought and read the article through until…

"What are you reading there, Gwenny dear?" Mrs. April suddenly appeared as I began to panic and hid the magazine away.

"Oh it's nothing. I was just reading "Gold Accessories for Elderly"?!" I awkwardly read the title as she just silently snickered and left the bathroom. I left out a relief sigh and put the magazine back to its place and went downstairs to have breakfast. On my way down, I was instantly hit with the sweet aroma.

" _What is it that gives off this alluring smell?"_ I thought and followed the smell to see dish of waffles stacked on top of each other with whipped cream and syrup with little cherry on top of it. I just sat down and chowed down on the waffles, and it was super delicious.

"Enjoy those waffles, Gwenny? Want some more?" Mrs. April asked and put down another dish of waffles as I just nodded with mouthful of waffles in delight.

"Alexis! Come down and eat your breakfast, before it gets cold" Mrs. April called out loud to Alexis as she yelled back at her.

"I know Mom. Can you see I'm taking a bath here?"

"Can you do me a favor, Gwen?" Alexis' Mom asked as I swallowed down to speak with her.

"Sure. What is this favor then?"

"Can you introduce some of your friends to her? Because she only made a single friend since we moved here from Miami" She explained to me as I was about to ask her but she noticed Alex coming downstairs and acted normal.

"The breakfast is in the microwave, honey" She said as Alexis just looked at her and went to the kitchen, all while Alexis' Mom winked at me as if I accepted her favor.

 **-Outside the McJohnsons' House-**

"Have fun at school, honey" Alexis' Mom said and left to work as Alexis went to the garage to take her bike out. While Alexis was doing that, I was texting message to my friend, Bridgette, about my current situation.

"What are you texting there?" Alexis curiously asked.

"Oh, just ordinary chatting between friends" I lied to her so she wouldn't know about the favor her Mom asked me.

"Then hurry up, we have some place to be here" She hurriedly said as I just rolled my eyes and got on her bike and rode off to school.

 **-At Wawanakwa High School-**

"Here we are, again" We arrived at school as Alexis parked her bike at the parking spot and was ready to leave somewhere, until I grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving as she turned around and glare at me.

Alexis' POV

"Hey, what gives?" I angrily asked her as Gwen just grabbed my arm out of nowhere.

"Well… The thing is… I softa made a deal with your Mom" She said as I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Oh, really? What did she say?" I asked.

"Well, she asked me to introduce some of my friends to you, so that you can't get lonely anymore?" She said it awkwardly that I had to burst out laughing at her statement. Oh wait; it wasn't a statement but rather a retarded question. Anyway, while I was laughing hysterically, Gwen just glared at me as if she was serious about the whole introduce her friends to me.

"Can't you stop laughing now?" She said as I gave out my last hysterical laugh before I returned to normal to talk to her.

"So do you want to meet my friends?" She pleadingly asked with weird googly eyes.

"Let me think… How about… NO!" I told right at her face as she sighed in frustration.

"Well, one way or another, I will introduce you to my friends whether you like or not" She seriously said as I crossed my arms and angrily said straight to her face.

"Then make me" I angrily said and lied down the pavement so that Miss 'Gwen' here decided to give up and leave me alone. But to my disappointment, she still standing there… wasting my time… What a persistent bitch she was! And she was very serious about this!

Gwen's POV

" _Wow, Alexis sure is persistent about befriending people. Guess I have to drag her all the way inside, even if it means breaking my back"_ I thought to myself and grabbed her legs and started to drag her along.

"C'mon, let's just meet my friends" I said and slowly dragged her along.

"Oh yeah, I'm excited about this group of friends of yours" She sarcastically said as I just sighed in frustration.

"Oh don't worry; you will like them… eventually" I uncertainly said.

"Well, that's reassuring" She sarcastically replied as I rolled my eyes at her and continued dragging her to the cafeteria, where my friends was.

-At School's Cafeteria-

Alexis' POV

Being dragged around by your hand by someone else wasn't that bad, but getting dragged by Missy 'Gwenny dear' to introduce 'some friends' of her to me is all time low. Anyway, Gwen here, decided to be serious about the whole 'befriending her friends' and drag from outside to all the way to the cafeteria by herself. I gotta give her credits for having such strength to drag all the way here.

"Finally, we're here. Man, how heavy are you anyway, Alexis?" She said tiredly and asked about my weight which slightly offended me, but I got used to it.

"I will take that as an insult" I said and stood up dusting myself off.

"So where this group of friends of yours?" I asked.

"They're inside the cafeteria. Anyway, I have somewhere else to go, so I will see you later" Gwen said and went to somewhere else and left me standing here. Thanks for dragging me here for nothing bitch!

"Hey there friend" Someone spoke up as I turned around to see this blond ponytail girl wearing a light blue hoodie with a white t-shirt underneath and blue short.

"Oh sorry, forgot to introduce myself. My name's Bridgette and you must be Alexis, right?" She introduced as I raised my eyebrow at that last part.

"Yes, I am. But how did you know my name and, more importantly, how did you know how I look like without even seeing me at least once?" I suspiciously asked her and expected a wild answer from her.

"Well, Gwen just texted me about you, that's all" She answered casually, much to my disappointment. Hmm, I wondered that what Gwen was texting when we were at my house. Then why she had to fucking lie to me about it then?!

"Anyway, let's go meet the rest of the group. You will like them" Bridgette said and led me to Gwen's friends as I followed her.

"That's what your friend Gwen said earlier, but without the 'eventually' part?" I said as she just snickered.

"Don't' worry about them, they maybe weird but they are very friendly. You will easily befriend them" She reassured me as we both went to meet Gwen's group of friends. Oh joy!

Gwen's POV

"They're inside the cafeteria. Anyway, I have somewhere else to go, so I will see you later" I lied to her and ran the other way and hid at the corner to watch and eavesdrop on Alexis' conversation with Bridgette. And so far, it went smoother than I originally thought it was going to be. Anyway, after Bridgette persuades Alexis into making friends, I got a phone call and took it out. Much to my dismay, it was Trent again.

"What do you want, Trent?" I answered.

"Meet me outside the school, near the parking lot. We need to talk" He said and hung up as I contemplated a bit and went outside as he said. As I went to the parking lot to find him, he was sitting on the hood of his car holding his phone out. I went towards him and stood in front of him as he was staring at the phone until he noticed my shadow.

"Oh Gwen, I didn't notice you there. So you eventually came huh?" He casually said and tucked his phone in his pocket and hugged me surprisingly as I immediately broke the hug and pushed him away from me.

"So what do you want to talk about then?" I asked as he just sighed and sat down on the hood of the car.

"I want us to go back dating like good olds' day" He casually said as I immediately ticked off by what he said.

"Go back dating? Is that what you want to talk about, all this time?!" I angrily asked as Trent just scratched his head in uncertainty.

"Well, I was meant to apologize to you first but then I'd already sent a message to you last night" He explained to me as I remembered the message that was sent yesterday. So that message was an apology letter then.

"So that was the message about? Apologizing for screwing up your only three chances?"

"Come on Gwen, I only screwed up two times" He argued back and got me ticked off.

"Oh really, then what about that time when you cheated me by dating Heather" I angrily reminded him as he just sighed in regret.

"Look, I regretted dating her and cheating you. But look on the bright side, I broke up with her and we can be back together" He casually said as I erupted in anger, as he just treated this very matter at hand as a fucking funny joke!

"You think this is a joke, Trent?! A fucking joke, Trent?!" I angrily yelled at him as he just stood speechless at my anger.

"Did you know how much I had to suffer through that dreaded night?! The night when I came to see you, you kissed Heather right at her lips?!" I furiously reminded him as he just looked at me with regret.

"While you were gone dating that bitch Heather, I was worried about you because I thought you might get sick or have an injury. But when I came to your house that night, I was heart-broken and furious to realize that you had been lying to me the whole time" I painfully reminded him as he looked at me in shame and regret.

"Stop lying to me, Trent! Just tell me the truth! And this whole thing wouldn't be happening!" I pleadingly asked and waited for him to answer as he looked away from me and got on the car.

"I'm sorry… I can't tell you right now" He regretfully said and drove off as I just stood there watching him go away. Droplets of tear began to fall down my cheeks as I wiped them off with my hands.

"Are you okay there, Gwen?" Someone said as I turned around to see Courtney standing beside me.

"I'm okay, Courtney. It's nothing" I sadly said as Courtney gave me a friendship hug to cheer me up.

"Thanks for the hug, Courtney. I appreciate it" I thanked her as she let go off me.

"Anyway, how's Alexis going?" I asked Courtney about the situation inside as she told me the good news.

"Alexis is doing fine. She's making friends faster than we thought, though she says we are a couple of oddballs. And by the way, she is angry at you for lying to her" I sighed in relieve and success in making Alexis befriend my friends, though I was bit irritated by her 'anger'.

"Yeah, I know. I will apologize to her later. Let's go inside, Alexis is probably waiting for me by now" I relievedly said as we all headed to school to meet our friends and new friend, Alexis.

* * *

 **Rate & Review**


	3. Chap 3: Awkward Shower and Conversation

Gwen's POV

After that eventful morning, the rest of the day was just mediocre and nothing special happened… Yeah, really nothing special happened, except that eventful morning. Anyway, moving on, we returned to Alexis' home and as soon as I got off the bike, she started to complain about what'd happened that morning.

"You should have told me about the whole 'plan' of yours to get me befriend your friends"

"Oh sure, you're the one saying that you didn't want to make friend after I had told you so" I argued back and opened the door, with the key Alexis gave me, as she just rolled her eyes and got the bike into the garage.

"We're home, Mrs. April" I called out and got no response from her.

"Strange… She usually comes home earlier" Alexis said coming from behind me as I went inside the house and closed the door behind me.

"We're back, Mom!" Alexis tried to call her, but she also got no response. I checked the living room to find a note stuck on the TV screen. I grabbed the note and read what was written there.

"What are you reading, Gwen?" Alexis asked and sat down on the couch.

"Just reading the note your Mom left here" I said and sat down beside Alexis.

"Well, what did she write?" Alexis asked as I read her note, word for word.

 _If you are reading this message I left on the TV screen, then you know I wouldn't be around here. I was called by the manager, of the company I'm currently working on, to attend a special fashion convention held in Paris and work there to make a special upcoming collection. So, I couldn't deny such big opportunity and decide to accept the offer._

 _As you know, I won't be back for couple of weeks or even months. So, you two better take care of yourself until I return…_

 _P.S: I left your dinner in the fridge. Remember to heat it up before eating it… Sign, April._

"So that means we are alone together for a few months… Anyway, I gotta go take a shower" She said and went upstairs as I rested on the couch and contemplated for a bit, when suddenly…

"Gwen, can you give me a back scrub?" She called me out as I shot myself up from what I was hearing.

"Did you just say… to give you a 'back scrub'?" I said as my cheeks began to turn red.

"Duh! What else can I ask you for? Anyway, get your ass up here quick before I finish showering" She demanded as I gulped down and went upstairs like she said. After going up the stairs, I went to the bathroom with the door wide open. I went inside to see Alexis showering naked without the curtain covered her. I'd heard Duncan described Courtney's body beyond the level of sexiness, but Alexis' body was way beyond Courtney's one. Alexis looked like a supermodel with a curve bottom and that robust breast of hers.

"What are you waiting for? Come on, jump in" She turned around and said and went back showering as I slowly took out my clothes and stepped in the shower and stood behind her. By this point, my cheeks started to get redder and redder when looking at her body up close.

"Can you grab me that shampoo bottle right there? And there's also a body lotion you can apply to scrub my back" She said and pointed to where the shampoo and body lotion were. I grabbed both the shampoo bottle and gave it to Alexis as she applied it to her hair, while I grabbed the body lotion and squirted some into my hands.

"Have you ever done a back scrub before, Gwen?" Alexis asked while she was rubbing her hair as I rubbed my hands together with lotion on.

"Well, I did it to my little brother… Only once" I awkwardly said and started to scrub her back slowly as she let out a moan in excitement, which made me a little bit uncomfortable.

"Oh yeah, that's the stuff… When you done scrubbing my back, can you scrub my shoulders and along my body?" She asked as I finished scrubbing her back and began to scrub her shoulders. After that, I ran my hands along her body, from her shoulders to her legs and back to scrubbing her back, all the while she was moaning in excitement.

"Have you ever got someone to do your back scrub before?" She asked.

"Not once in my life. Except for the time when I was a kid, my Mom always came in to give me a back scrub" I said while scrubbing Alexis' back as she suddenly turned around as I just stood staring at her breast and blushing.

"Okay, turn around. It's my turn" She said and gave me the shampoo as I turned around and applied some onto my hair. While I was rubbing my hair, Alexis squirted some onto my back and scrubbed which made me feel a little bit uncomfortable. After she done scrubbing my back, she scrubbed my shoulders and along my body as I did to her earlier.

"What cute butt you got there, Gwen!" She suddenly complimented my butt out of nowhere and groped them making me moan and blush redder in the process.

"Let have them clean up, shall we?" She flirtatiously said and soaped my butt up and washed my butt cheeks and in between them, all while I was moaning uncontrollably. After that, she grabbed the shower head and sprayed on my butt to wipe off all the soap. After that, she turned off the valve and grabbed the towel nearby.

"Consider this your first experience showering with another girl" She said wrapping herself with towel and stepped out of the shower.

"When you are done showering and dressing up, come downstairs because we will be sleeping in the living room" She reminded me and left the bathroom as I just stood speechless and blushing from what I'd experienced. I turned on the valve and dowsed my face with water droplets so to bring some of my senses back and continued showering while trying to forget the whole thing happened. After that, I turned off and wrapped myself with towel and left to Alexis' room to get dressed. After that, I went downstairs to see Alexis sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Don't worry about the dinner, Gwen. I already put them in the microwave" She said as I sat down beside her and drew on my sketch book.

"What are you drawing there, Gwen?" Alexis asked as I got little irritated from being asked by her all the time.

"Why you always ask that question whenever I'm doing something?" I asked as she was watching TV.

"Just to kill my boredom, that's all" She answered while still watching TV.

"Why did you ask me to give you back scrub?" I asked again as she was still watching TV.

"So I don't have to be alone while I'm showering. Anyway, I think our dinner is ready. Can you take them out here?" She asked as I stopped to draw and went to the kitchen to fetch our dinner. Upon entering the kitchen, I was instantly hit by that sweet aroma and followed the smell until I reached the microwave. I put on the gloves and opened the door and put the dish on the kitchen counter.

" _Wonder it would taste like?"_ I thought as I looked at the dish, comprising of cucumber, tomato, fried meat, French fries, lettuce and bell pepper. I took out the gloves and grabbed some forks and took the dish to the living room.

"Uhm… That smells delicious already" Alexis said as I put the dish down on the coffee table and handed the fork to her.

"I hope it taste wonderful" I said as we both forked the piece of French fries and ate it as we both squeal in delight.

"That's even wonderful than I thought" Alexis delightfully said as we kept on eating. The dish was way more delicious than we thought, so delicious in fact that we ate the dish spic and span.

"Can you wash the dish for me, Gwen?" Alexis asked me as I stood up and raised my eyebrow at her.

"Then why don't you go wash it?" I asked as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Because I'm lazy, that's all" She lazily answered as I rolled my eyes and took the dish to wash in the kitchen. As I was washing the dish, I looked around the kitchen to find tons of pictures hanging on the wall in front of me. There were a lot of family pictures, and so were some portrait pictures including with the blond girl in it.

" _Wait, a blond girl? Who is that blond girl? Does Alexis have a twin sister or a younger sister?"_ I thought and looked around for the rest of pictures including the blond girl, but so far that was the only picture with the blond girl in it as the rest of pictures featured Alexis and her family.

" _If she's not Alexis' sister, then who is she? Maybe she's a friend of hers?"_ I asked myself as I finished cleaning the dish and went back to the living room to see Alexis still surfing the channels to find something to watch.

"Is there anything worth watching on TV?" I asked as she just kept on surfing the channels.

"Just boring stuff" She briefly replied and gave me the remote as she lay down on the couch.

"Good luck finding something worth watching" She said and went to sleep as I surfed the channels to find something worth watching and, like Alexis said, nothing at all worth watching. I looked at Alexis to see her in a sound sleep and drooling over the couch, a little bit gross I would say.

"At least close your mouth when you're sleeping" I closed her mouth and grabbed the tissue paper to wipe off the drool on the couch and on her lips. After that, I turned off the TV because there was nothing to watch, and went to the bathroom to do my nightly routine, but before Alexis yawned and woke up from her nap.

"How long have I been sleeping?" Alexis tiredly said and stood up.

"Well, about twenty minutes or so. Want to join me doing nightly routine?" She nodded as we both went to bathroom to do our nightly routine.

"When you are finished, can you grab the pillow and blanket from my room and bring them downstairs" Alexis said after washing her face as I nodded while brushing my teeth. After finishing our nightly routine, I went to Alexis' room to grab the pillow and blanket and took them downstairs. As I came downstairs with pillow and blanket, Alexis was adjusting the dome light on ceiling.

"I didn't notice the dome light on the ceiling. When was that installed?" I asked and marveled at the beautiful dome light on the middle of the ceiling as Alexis explained.

"My dad installed it years ago, as a quick way to take a nap instead of going upstairs to sleep… There we go, just bright enough… And don't worry about the doors, I had them all locked up including the windows too" She assured me as I looked at the curtains covering the big window.

"Then what about the curtains?" I curiously asked as I placed the pillow and blanket on the couch, and sat down on the couch.

"Oh just make sure that no creeps would spy on us… Anyway, do you remember last night when I suddenly hugged you?" She reminded me as I precisely remembered being hugged last night.

"Yeah, I remember. But why did you hug me that night then?" I curiously asked as Alex just standing there beside the window.

"Just so I won't be alone while sleeping and I like to hug you" She answered.

"Okay, but isn't sleeping together counts as not being alone? And why you like hugging me like a teddy bear already?"

"Well one, I like to. And two, because of your body" She explained as I felt a bit uncomfortable when said she liked to hug me because of my body.

"I don't want to know what you think about my body. And may I ask why you have such fascination for my butt?" I asked her just for curiosity.

"Because your butt is cute and round, and squishy to be groped" I immediately blushed and felt embarrassed when she explained her fascination with my butt.

"Just get on the couch and sleep already" I grouchily said to stop her from explaining any further as Alex just shrugged it off and came lying on the couch first so she could hug me in her sleep. I lay beside her as she draped us with the blanket and hugged me as usual.

"One kiss on the cheek before go to sleep?" She requested as I sighed and kissed her on the cheek.

"There, happy now?" I asked her as she just rubbed the base of my neck, which nearly gave me goose bump.

"Nighty night, Gwen"

"You too, Alex" We said and went to sleep, but before I felt something weird in my hand and peeked at it to see she was holding my hand? Not only that but she also pinky-swore to me while holding my hand?

" _What did she promise to me anyway?"_ I confusedly thought to myself and was about to ask her, but she was already fast asleep just by hearing her snoring.

" _Look like I have to ponder myself in my sleep"_ I thought and finally went to sleep, and tried to stand her snoring while sleeping.


	4. Chap 4: Helping Friend and Shopping

**-At School Cafeteria-**

Gwen's POV

"Wait, she asked you to give her a back scrub?" Courtney asked while eating her sandwich after I'd told my friends about what happened last night.

"Yeah, she did. It was kinda… shall I say… a bit sensual, but she explained that it was the only to get her from being lonely" I explained as I took a sip on a soda can through the straw.

"So that also explains the whole she hugging you while asleep?" Bridgette asked as I just nodded.

"Where's Alexis anyway? She should be here by now" Courtney asked regarding to Alexis' sudden disappearance.

"Oh, Alexis just go somewhere buying some hamburgers for lunch-" As I was explaining to Courtney, Lindsay appeared out of nowhere and knocked down my soda can.

"Did someone just call me?" Lindsay stupidly asked cutting me off as I frowned at her over spilling my soda can.

"Shouldn't you be with Tyler or someone?" I asked as she just confusingly stared at me, until she realized who I was talking about.

"Oh yeah, Tyler… Who is he again?" Lindsay stupidly asked again as I was dumbfounded by her stupidity. Who never guessed the dumb blond already forgot who she was dating.

"Out of my way, Lindsay" Someone, of course was Heather, just barged in pushing Lindsay off to the side and smirked at me just made me feel angry all the time.

"What do you want, Heather?" I angrily asked and tried to ignore her.

"Oh just wanna have a pleasant conversation with you, that's all" Heather said and grabbed my arms as if she tried to tell me to get outside to talk with her.

"I will catch up with you later" I said and went outside with Heather to have a 'nice and pleasant' talk. Once we were out of the cafeteria, we settled on talking in the parking lot to have some privacy.

"Why do you want to talk with me anyway?" I suspiciously asked.

"Because I want to talk about how you humiliated me in front of people" She angrily said as I snickered and pretended to be surprise.

"Oh really?! I didn't know I hurt your dignity and ruined your reputation that much, Bald Heather" I mocked her and ticked her off as she glared at me and tried to ignore the joke.

"Very funny then, you should know that because of your stupid prank, I had to live my life wearing an ugly wig and being called by stupid names, like Bald Heather" She angrily explained as I just snickered and ignored her.

"Are you even listening to me?" She asked.

"Oh sorry Heather, I didn't hear you with that bald spot of yours" I joked and laughed at her as she got ticked off and was ready to break her composure. Without warning, she slapped me hard as I fell down on ground and touched my hurting cheek.

"What was that for, Heather?" I angrily yelled at her.

"To settle the score, of course" She bitchily said and pulled me up hard by my hair as I screamed in pain and tried to break her grasp.

"If you don't want to listen to my pain, I will share my pain with you" She said and pressed me against the wall with her knee as tear in my eyes began to fall down my cheeks.

"What's the matter, Gwen? Feeling sorry for humiliating me?" She bitchily said.

"Just please stop, Heather. I will listen to you, but please just stop" I painfully pleaded her as she pressed me against the wall and pulled my hair harder.

"Too late to apologize now, Gwen" She bitchily said and pulled out the scissors from the pocket as I looked in horror and fear.

"Any last words before having your hair cut" She said and moved the scissors close to my hair as I was too afraid to say something.

"Then say goodbye to your hair, Gwenny" She said and prepared to cut as I could only hope someone would come to save. Suddenly, Heather screamed out loud in pain and dropped the scissors as I fell down on the ground and looked to see Alexis pulling Heather's hair very painfully.

"Feel the pain yet, bitch?" Alexis threatened as Heather just screamed in pain and struggled to break Alexis' grasp.

"Listening up here, I will let go of your hair if you promise not to threaten or at least hurt Gwen, or else your hair is gone. Understand?" Alexis warned Heather as she just nodded slightly, and let go of Heather's hair as she fell down on the ground and stood up glaring at Alexis.

"You will pay for this, you redhead freak. And you too, Gwen" Heather warned us and quickly run off to somewhere as Alex pulled me up and wiped off the tears on my face.

"Are you alright, Gwen?" She worriedly asked.

"I'm okay, Alexis" I replied as Alexis turned my head sightly to check my swollen cheek and pulled out an ice pack from her pocket?

"Put it on your cheek. It will cool off that swollen cheek of yours" She said as I pressed the ice pack against my swollen cheek.

"Thanks for saving me from Heather, Alexis" I thanked her as she suddenly hugged me from behind and laid her head on my shoulder touching my other cheek.

"Don't ask. Just to try to cheer you up, that's all" She said as I just embraced her hug and felt a little bit awkward, but cheerful about it.

"Can you please let go of me, now? We don't want our friends to get too worried about us" I politely asked after realizing we were hugging for bit too long as Alexis let go of me, and we went inside to ease our friends' worry.

"Oh my god, what happened to you, Gwen? Are you okay?" Courtney terrifyingly asked and freaked out over my swollen cheek.

"Did Heather do this to you?" Bridgette worriedly asked as she checked my swollen cheek.

"Yes, she did. But don't worry, Alexis just came in to save me and scared Heather off" I reassured them as they all sighed in relief.

"That's the least I could do" She said as she leaned on the lockers and put on her earphones to listen to music.

"What a relief! So can you go shopping with us with that swollen cheek of yours?" Courtney worriedly asked.

"I can still go shopping with you guys, even with this swollen cheek. But, I think you should ask that question to someone else? Like someone who's not listening to our conversation?" I said still holding ice pack against my cheek and shook my head at Alexis, who was listening to music through her earphones, as Bridgette and Courtney snickered.

"So how do we approach this?" Bridgette asked.

"Just leave it to me" I said as I came over to Alexis and took one of her earphone out.

"Hey, I'm listening to some music" Alexis yelled at me and snatched it away from me.

"Well, I have something to ask you. Would you mind if you have time?" I sweetly asked her as she just raised her eyebrow at me while being mildly disturbed by my sweet voice.

"Okay?! What is it about then?" She asked.

"Well, I'm going to shopping with our friends after school to buy some clothes. So wouldn't you mind come shopping with?" I politely asked as she contemplated for a bit before answering.

"How about… No!" She denied and plugged her earphone back as I unplugged it again to tell her.

"I can give me a back scrub and you can wash my butt, if you want to" I offered her as she sighed in defeat.

"Fine, I will go. As long as you don't pull any pranks on me, got it?" She accepted as we all innocently nodded in accordance.

"Now, would you excuse me, I have to go home and grab my wallet" She said and left as Bridgette and Courtney all squealed in delight.

"Wonderful! Now we can go shopping together, with Alexis along" Courtney and Bridgette all happily said in unison as I snickered, but I did feel bad for tricking Alexis into shopping with us. It would be a waste of time for her, that for sure.

 **-At the Shopping Mall-**

Alexis' POV

"Do you think this red high-heels suit me, or the black one?"

"I really don't know which one, because they are both wonderful. I think you should pick the black one, it suits your eyes"

"You may be right, Bridgette" Courtney and Bridgette were talking back and forth over which high-heels suited Courtney better drove me insane and madness, but I held onto my composure and waited until the very end of this stupid conversation. Thanks for dragging me here just to listen to them talking, Gwen!

"Feeling annoyed?" Gwen asked.

"Then what do you think I'm feeling now?! Happy?!" I annoyingly said as Gwen just looked away from me and listened to their conversation.

"Can we go shopping elsewhere while you two shopped here?" Gwen asked as I breathed the sigh of happiness.

"Sure, you two go ahead. We have a lot of high-heels to try here" Bridgette as Gwen and I both left the store and stood by the balcony.

"I gotta buy something for myself and then go to supermarket to buy some groceries. While you go do whatever you want to do here. We will meet back at the shoe store right here. Understood?" She said as I just nodded in accordance.

"Well, I will see you later then" She said and went off to somewhere as I went the opposite direction and just took a little stroll. Just looking around the mall, I felt like I just wasted my time here doing nothing and being here for fun. Gwen better kept her promise about her offer. After a while strolling around, I came by the store that sold hoodies of all type for all age, piqued my interest.

" _So this mall wasn't all boring after all"_ I thought and entered the store to buy some hoodies because I only had one so far. I looked around the store to see if there was something interesting to buy as I only took two hoodies for me and one special hoodie for Gwen, afterwards.

"Wow, how much is that hoodie?" I asked the cashier as I marveled at the beautiful white hoodie with jet black zipper and an artistic heart drawn on the back with stylized letter G and A. I could stand here all day staring at this beautiful hoodie.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but we only have it for man size. You have to wait for three more months until the woman size comes" The cashier said as all my hope and dream crushed by that one explanation. Regardless, I decided to end my shopping here and paid for the hoodies I bought. I left the store and I noticed the kilt shop just opposite the hoodie store, right off the bat.

" _What the hell is a kilt store doing in here?"_ I thought and decided to check the store for myself.

"Welcome customer, to our Emilia's Kilt Shop. Where you can buy kilts of any sizes, styles and we sells for any age and gender" The old woman spoke with heavy Scottish accent as I fairly understood due to my Dad's Scottish trait and minded my own business to look for something interesting to buy. She was right, this shop did have kilt came in all sizes and styles, including colors too. Afterwards, I was managed to buy two kilts for me and one for Gwen, if she interested in kilt.

" _What else this mall has in store?"_ I thought and strolled around for more to see if there was something else interesting to buy in this mall. After a while, I managed to buy two pairs of boots, an earring and bracelet for myself, a body lotion just for Gwen's back and bottom, and finally some lipsticks. I should often go shopping more if I had time to go. Now, all I had to do was waiting at the shoe store like Gwen said.

"Yo Sugar Baby, over here" Someone called out as I turned around to see another Gwen's friend, Leshawna was here.

"Didn't expect to meet you here at the mall, I thought you would stay at home and watch TV" She said as I explained to her my presence here.

"Well, Gwen insisted on persuading me to go shopping with her, so I refused at first. But she managed to talk me into it, by offering me"

"Don't mad at her, Alexis. She just wants you to have fun, that's all. And speaking of fun, you sure buy a lot for your first time here" Leshawna said and looked surprised by my, ahem, shopping goods.

"I know. Like this mall somehow hypnotizes me into buying its goods. Anyway, what are you doing here, Leshawna?" I asked her regarding to what she was doing here in the first place.

"Well, I just come here to buy some panties and bras, and maybe a swimsuit too" She answered as I immediately blushed from hearing those words.

"I hope you find what you need. I will go back to the shoe store then" I hurriedly said and went the other direction, but she grabbed my arms and pulled me back with such strength that I felt astonished at.

"Oh come on, let's go shopping together. After all, we are friends, aren't we?"

"Well, yeah but I can come he-"

"Now don't be stingy. Let just have some fun" She said cutting me off and dragged me to whatever she was taking me as I had no choice but followed her. Leshawna eventually took me to the store which had lots of bras and undies in any sizes and styles. Just standing outside the store made me blush a little bit.

"Wait Leshawna at the dressing room, Alexis. I will come back with something for you to try on" She said and looked around the store as I went to the dressing room and waited for her to come back with bras and undies for me to try on.

"What I have dragged myself into now" I said waiting and whistled some tune to kill my boredom, until an unknown woman peeked out from the curtain.

"Who are you supposed to be?" I asked the strange woman.

"I'm Leshawna's friend, Jasmine. Here, she said you try these on while she is looking for ones for her to try on" She said handing me the bras and undies and left to see Leshawna.

" _Let's see… a black bra, a white bra, some panties, another bra and… a thong? Is she tries to make me look sexy?"_ I thought as I looked through all the ones she picked and felt embarrassed about trying on some of these things. But regardless, I took my clothes off and tried them on one by one. I had to admit that I looked sexy on them, even the thong too, thought it revealed too much of my butt cheeks.

"So, what do you think about your new pair of bras and undies?" Leshawna asked after coming in without telling me, while I was playfully posing in front of the mirror in the thong.

"A little bit embarrassing, but I have to admit they suit me well"

"I know it you would like them eventually. Now, get dressed because we're leaving to the swimsuit shop" She said as I quickly took off the bra and thong and put on my clothes until I realized something.

"Wait, does that mean I have to pay for all of these?" I asked Leshawna after putting on my clothes.

"Don't worry about it, girlfriend. Leshawna will pay your stuff later along with mine. Now, go ahead, I gotta continue looking for that sleepwear" She told me and continued shopping in the store as I went outside to see her friend, Jasmine holding my stuffs.

"Thanks for holding my stuffs, though I'm not asking you to. So where is this bikini shop?" I asked her.

"It's actually close here. Let me show you" She said and led me to the place as I just followed her behind. And just after few minutes, we reached the bikini shop.

"Can you stand out here and wait for me?"

"Sure, I will wait for Leshawna to come here too" She said holding my stuffs as I went inside to check what to buy. After a while, I only managed to pick two to try on because some of these swimsuits looked uninterested, except for few ones I wouldn't dare to mention. Anyway, I went to the dressing room and tried on the black one-piece swimsuit first and then the white bikini.

"I do look good in white bikini" I complimented myself and posed around in the bikini.

"You look cute in white bikini, Alexis" Someone complimented me while I was playing around in front of the mirror.

"Well, I don't know about the word cute fits me. I much prefer the word hot…" As soon as I turned around, Gwen was right behind me as I got spooked and quickly covered myself with the curtain.

"Oh Gwen, I didn't see you there. What're you doing here?" I awkwardly asked as she just giggled.

"Well, I was gotta go back to the shoe store, but Courtney called me to wait at the bikini shop when she and Bridgette done shopping for dresses. So I went here and decided to buy some to replace my old one. But, why are you here then?"

"Well, you see here-"

"Hi there, Sugar Plum. I thought you gotta wait at the shoe store" As I was about to explain to her, Leshawna just barged in cutting me off without telling me.

"Leshawna, I didn't know that you are here too. Well, I was until Courtney called me to come here. But wait, how did you know that I was gotta go back to the shoe store?" Gwen suspiciously asked.

"Alexis told me when I happened to meet her. Anyway, here your bags of bras and undies" Leshawna said and gave me the bag as Gwen just burst out snickering.

"So wait, let me get this straight, you spend your whole time in the mall just for buying bras and undies?" Gwen teased me as I blushed harder from her comment.

"No, I'm not. I buy some other stuff too. Besides, it was Leshawna who invited me to buy some and picked them for me" I embarrassingly explained as Gwen and Leshawna just snickered at me.

"Anyway, here's some you can try on" Leshawna said and gave me other bikinis to try on.

"Thanks Leshawna, I guess. If you two wouldn't mind leaving, so this girl has some privacy changing her bikini" Both Leshawna and Gwen left the dressing room to look for their bikini as I closed the curtain and tried on some more.

" _More swimsuits for me to try on then... or just two swimsuits. Let see, a black bikini and… a sling bikini?! Again, is Leshawna tries to make me even sexier on the beach?"_ I thought as I looked through all the ones Leshawna picked for me again, but I felt especially uncomfortable with the sling bikini one. Anyway, as I slowly took off my white top, someone suddenly pulled the curtain as I quickly covered my breasts with the black top.

"Hey, at least gives me a heads up while… Oh, it's you again, Gwen" I stopped yelling upon realizing it was just Gwen again.

"Sorry for barging in like that. But wouldn't you mind sharing the space with me, since other dressing rooms have been taken?" She asked as I kinda blushed about it, but I couldn't deny her request even it was little awkward of sharing the dressing room with the other girl, naked and all.

"Oh sure, just go in. I wouldn't mind at all" I said as she entered in with her own swimsuits to try on. As I took off the white top and put on the black top, I peeked over my shoulder and watched her slowly take off her clothes and put on her bikini.

"What do you think, Alexis?" She asked me as I took off my bottom and put on the black bottom.

"You look cute, that's all" I complimented as I looked myself at the mirror to see how l looked on black bikini.

"Do you think I look good on the black on or the white on better?" I asked as Gwen picked up the top of her other bikini.

"Well, I think both suits you well. Can you take off my top and bottom? I have to untie this stupid bikini" Gwen asked me as I looked at her butt and had the uncontrollable urge to grope those butt cute and round cheeks of her.

"Oh sure, let me take it off for you" I mischievously said as I began to take off her top and then slowly pulled down the bottom to look at her cute naked butt.

"You know that you have a cute butt, right Gwen?" I asked her while she still fiddled with the bikini.

"I told you already, don't call my butt cu-"

"Too late" I groped her butt cheeks as she yelped and quickly covered her mouth as not to moan in public.

"You do realize that we are in a public place" She freaked out and scolded me as I just snickered at her.

"Relax. I just want a quick grab, that's all. Anyway, are you done fiddling with that bikini?" I asked.

"Well, I'm now. Maybe I should thank that butt grab of yours. It helps me untangle the knot" She thanked me and proceeded with putting on her bikini as I took off the white bikini and put on… the sling bikini?

"Are you sure about putting on that one? Like, I don't mean to force you or anything, but are you really sure about this?" Gwen warned me as I gulped down hard and boldly put them on. I looked at the mirror to see how ridiculous I was, but it turned out rather fine on me. Not good just fine.

"So what do you think?" Gwen asked while taking off her bikini.

"Well not the best Leshawna can pick, but I'm keeping it for a special occasion" I said as I took off the bikini and put on my clothes after trying on all the bikinis.

"Then what this special occasion is?" Gwen asked while putting on her shirt leaving her underwear wide open.

"Let just say… You have to wait and see" I said and pulled her panty slightly out as Gwen suspiciously looked at me.

"What are you doing with my underwear, Alex?"

"Oh just one last thing for fun" I said and released her panty hitting her butt hard as she yelped in pain.

"Ouch! That's hurt. Why did you do that for?" She painfully asked as I walked out of the dressing room.

"That's for leaving your underwear uncovered in front of me" I warned her and snickered as she just blushed and put on her pant. Afterwards, we finished shopping and readied to leave as we gathered at the parking lot with Geoff and Duncan arrived to take Bridgette and Courtney home, and Leshawna already walked home with her friend.

"Look like your girls have fun shopping here. And even you enjoy shopping here, Alexis" Geoff said with Bridgette sat on the driver seat beside him.

"Well, I must admit. Even I can't resist shopping there"

"Well, you sure buy a lot of things in there. Care to tell us what you buy" Duncan asked with Courtney hopped onto his bike.

"Then why don't you ask Courtney what did she buy?" I asked him back as he received a punch at the side of his head from Courtney and yelped in pain.

"I will see you guys later tomorrow" Geoff said and drove off with Bridgette.

"See you two later" Courtney said and rode off with Duncan as I and Gwen waved goodbye at them and rode off home. After a while, we arrived home and the first thing I did was lying on the couch.

"Ah, home sweet home. I miss your guys so much" I happily said as Gwen just snickered and shook her head.

"Oh come on, Alexis. You have only been gone for, like, two hours or so. And besides, you have fun shopping there, don't you?" She said standing beside the couch.

"As much as I'm angry at you for wasting my time there, I do have some fun shopping there"

"Glad to hear it from you. Now, if you will excuse me, I have some frozen food to put into the fridge" She said and went to the kitchen, but before I reminded her about her bargain.

"I think you forget something rather important. Remember what you said at school?" She stopped and turned around laughing awkwardly.

"Oh yeah… About that, you see, I'm making it up so you can go shopping with us" She awkwardly said as I raised my eyebrows at her and thought she was trying to talk her way out of it.

"But I promise you that I will give you a back scrub and let you wash my butt, after I'm done with the frozen" She began to make promise as I just mischievously looked at her.

"And you mean it?" I asked as she crossed her heart with her left hand and raised her right hand.

"And I mean it"

"Call me when you are done" I said and lay down on the couch to sleep a bit until Gwen called me when she was done with her food.

Gwen's POV

"Call me when you are done" Alex said and lay down on the couch to have some sleep as I went to the kitchen to put some frozen food in the kitchen. After that, I went back to wake her up, but decided to wait and watch her sleeping.

" _She does look cute when she's sleeping like that"_ I thought and shook her body to wake her up, but it didn't work.

"Wake up, Alex. I'm done with the frozen food here" I called her up as she slowly opened her eyes and yawned.

"Just give me five more minutes" She said and went back to sleep as I just smiled at her and sat beside her until she woke up. I was glad that she had a fun time shopping with us. At first, I was worried and thought that she was gonna storm out of the mall and leave home alone, but now hearing her enjoy having fun at the mall made me feel relieved. While I was contemplating, someone called me out as I quickly snapped back to see Alex fully awoke? I thought she would sleep for five more minutes.

"Hello, earth to Gwen. Are you there?" Alex called out as I pretended to be deaf just to joke around.

"Oh, I'm sorry. What did you just say?" I asked her as she just rolled her eyes at me.

"Never mind… I will wait you there at the bathroom... And by the way, thanks for inviting me" She thanked me and went to the bathroom as I happily smiled and followed her.

" _I'm glad that you enjoy having fun time with us, your friends Alexis"_ …


End file.
